The invention relates to a method for the production of a cast component as defined in the preamble of patent claim 1.
The present invention relates to the production of cast components, in particular the production of gas turbine components, using a casting method. During casting, molds, so-called casting molds, are used, wherein the casting molds have an interior contour corresponding to the exterior contour of the component to be produced. In principle a differentiation is made between casting methods which work with lost casting molds or permanent casting molds. With casting methods which work with lost casting molds, only one component can be produced with one casting mold. With casting methods which work with permanent casting molds, the casting molds can be used several times. Among others, so-called precision casting belongs to the casting methods which work with lost casting molds. For casting methods which work with permanent casting molds, refer to gravity casting as an example.
To produce a component using casting, a material from which the component to be produced is to be made is melted in a melting crucible, and the melted material is poured into the casting mold. When the material is melted, all elements or compounds involved in the creation of the material are melted simultaneously in accordance with the prior art. During this, a problem occurs in that volatile elements such as, for example, manganese or aluminum, can vaporize, thus resulting in the loss of these elements. The desired composition of the material from which the component to be produced is to be cast in accordance with the prior art can only be achieved with high material losses.